


So, I'm babysitting a Super-soldier

by WinchesterGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterGranger/pseuds/WinchesterGranger
Summary: Doing a favour for Steve Rodgers always had to get awkward didn't it. She supposed it's what came with the territory. But babysitting The Winter Soldier a.k.a Bucky Barns is a new one even for her.This is A Birthday Gift for QueenVulca. Hi (waves awkwardly). It's a bit late and got a lot bigger than I thought it would so I'm just going to update it by a section which as been edited, so you don't have to keep waiting too long.





	1. So let it begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenVulca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVulca/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this is a little story written fro my friend and Beta QueenVulca. You're amazing. And I'm sorry it's taking me soo long but I did tell you it's gotten bigger than expected. Happy Birthday
> 
> And just to clarify it sort of in a similar mindset to my Hermione Stark series but in a parallel universe within spitting distance. 
> 
> Okay? Good.
> 
> Also, I obviously own nothing.

Sniffing Hermione whipped her cheek with her sleeve, scowling the man who sat opposite her. He at least had the decency to look down in shame. She was being harsh she knew it, but every time she moved her shoulder Hermione could feel herself crashing into the brick wall and her scowl depend. Trickles of blood came dripping on her check again and with a longsuffering sigh, Hermione grabbed another tissue from the other end of the table. She looked up just at the same time see the dark brown eyes flicking away from her. Perhaps I was a little too harsh, she mused. 

“Give me your hand.” 

“What?” The man’s eyes wide in panic, right arm cradled to his chest. Hermione’s own eyes softened and a small smile slowly grew on her face. 

“Sargent Barns”, she said her voice level but friendly. “Like I have told you before Steve asked me to come and you and I both know he wouldn’t want you harmed.” The warm smile didn’t leave her face and Bucky tried to find any other indications of lying, but he couldn’t find anything. 

Slowly he lifted his arm from his chest and placing it in her small, soft hands. It had been a long time since somebody had touched him without any malice or ulterior motive, so when her slender fingers ran over the cuts, she herself had caused he watched her with the same suspicion he would HYDRA agents. He watched her brow furrow and her golden-brown eyes inspect the damage she done with an air of professionalism before she placed his arm in her lap and pulled out a beaded bag from the side of the chair followed by the polished stick she had used on him before. 

He ripped his arm from her and stumbled back into the all as he seen it, eyes narrowed and ready to strike. Hermione only raised an eyebrow at him as he glared back. “Honestly if I had wanted to do anything to you I’d have already done it.” She muttered more to herself, opening the clasp of the bag she flicked her wand and a little bottle came flying out. “So are you going to be standing there or will you let me help you?” When Bucky still didn’t speak, she rolled her eyes, leaning back on the chair with crossed arms. “Look I’m going to heal you if you like it or not. I just thought it would be nice if you had the illusion of choice.” She huffed.

His dark eyes meet hers and for a moment Hemione though she was going to have to use body binding hex on him just so she could heal his wounds, then he nodded, picked up the chair he had kicked over in his haste and sat back down. The suspicion still clear in his dark brown eyes. A quick nod and Hermione took his hand back into her lap. Quickly analysing his injuries again, with a similar single-mindedness usual to professional. 

“Are you a nurse?” Bucky couldn’t help it, something about her manner was just so familiar. 

Hermione looked up. “No. Open this please.” She added handing him the small bottle, with the label read Dittany. Bucky did as he was told, pulling the small cork from the bottle and was greeted by a little puff of clear smoke. As he did that Hermione pulled another bottle out of the little purple bag, this one larger than and by all logic couldn’t have fitted in the small bag. Frowning Bucky watched as she pulled a spoon from the bag and poured the contents of the larger bottle on it. “This isn’t going to be too pleasant, but it will help with your cracked bones.” He nodded and she took the other bottle out of his hands in exchange it with the spoon. “Just try and keep it down.” With a small hand gesture, he downed the liquid. Instantly he started coughing and gagged as the foul-tasting substance brunt his thought. Horrified he turned to the young brunet who gave him an apologetic smile. “I would say that was the worst part but I would be lying.” Before he could ask her what she meant searing pain going up his right arm, looking down he watched her drop a couple of ropes on his wounds, his skin was sizzling and white smoke was wafting upwards. 

“What! What is this!” Bucky was about ready to launch himself at the girl when he realised what was happening. With bated breath, the super soldier watched has his skin knitted itself together. He looked up to her. “What is that?” 

“Essence of Dittany.” She said placing the cork back into its place and dropping the bottle back into her back. “So we're going to have to hide out here for a while, at least until Dad can sort out a way to persuade General Ross to forget some of your latest achievements. O and assuming that Dad hasn’t killed Steve before they can pick us up.” Bucky didn’t miss the way her tone went slightly icy when she spoke Steve’s name. It wasn’t exactly aggressive but it wasn’t exactly friendly either and most importantly it was faintly familiar. 

As if he had heard it once before.

“Who are you?” He asked her as he flexed his arm amazed by the quick fix of the flesh.

“Hermione”, she said offering her hand, a warm smile on her lips.

“Bucky Barns”, he said with a quick smile of his own. “But you already know that.”


	2. Like Grandfather like Granddaughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QueenVulca is a free elf. Good job on finishing your exams.
> 
> QueenVulca is a free elf.

Bucky had been a little wary of the girl, sat across from him at the table. He wasn’t an ignorant man; he knew that there were strange things in this world. Hell, he was the Winter Soldier, not believing in the impossible would be hyperradical of him. Or that’s what Hermione had said. But at the same time, you couldn’t exactly blame him. Just the idea of it.

A witch. Tiny but mighty witch, who could turn a chair into an extra bed. A witch with a cat that hissed at him every time he enters a room she previously occupied. A cauldron steering, wand-wielding witch. Who had hunted him down and was now “babysitting” (Hermione’s words not his) until the Avengers could convince the right people that he was no longer a threat. 

He wasn’t hopeful on that last point.

Sighing Bucky put down the book Hermione had lent him (Hogwarts a History, she had told him it would explain a view things better than she could, but all it did was give him a headache and make him question how many street magicians were real. He hadn’t seen the little witch at all in the past four days. She had wandered into her room during lunch muttering about idiot soldier boys and their bad tempers. She hasn’t come out since. 

Studying the door, he decided he should probably go check on her. An expert he may not have been but he was pretty sure that magic or not, people need to eat. And unless she was sneaking out during the night, she hadn’t eaten in the last view days.   
Shuffling over to the kitchen he fixed up a plate of leftovers, he added an apple and poured a glass of chocolate milk he’d seen her drink and went to check on the young woman in the other room. He knocked, once and waited. 

No answer. 

He knocked again. Still no response. Slowly not wanting to get hexed like he had been when he wandered in on her in the bathroom. He could still feel the tingling in his nose from the “bat-bogies” that flew out of his nose. 

When the door opened, Hermione didn’t even turn around. She had her music turned loud her head bobbing as she pulled screwed around on a little box she had her hands, whilst every so often she would look up at the book she had levitating in front of her and turn a page. 

Glancing around the room Bucky’s eyes went wide. Her room was large, same as his but where he was somewhat bare, she had told him to ask for anything he wanted or needed and she'd get it, but he had felt a little awkward so he was still left with the basics. Her room, however, was filled to the brim with things. The walls covered in bookshelves, the books on them fired from those you though you would find in museums to the kind you’d find in the kid’s section of the library. They were all impeccably ordered, judging from the titles she had separated them by subject and alphabetized. The wall by the king-sized bed, (the only free wall space), was a covered with blueprints of what seemed to be furious cars, weapons and even an Iron Man suit. In-between the plans there were some photographs one of which was a younger Hermione with two boys. Another was of her and the Avengers sitting in the Tower playing what seemed to be playing a game. Bucky noted the dismay on Steve’s face and he couldn’t help but grin at his friend’s misery. Another was a five-year-old Hermione with a woman kissing her cheek. She looked a look like her. 

He looked over to Hermione to see her sitting on a leather office chair, behind one of three desks. The desk closes to him was covered in sheets of parchment with and books in languages he didn’t understand. A quill and some ink accompanying the notes. The furthest, was the home of the cauldron that was bubbling away, blue smoke coming from it and floating out of the window. Varies jars were dotted round it all inscribed with handwritten labels. The desk the little witch was sitting on was covered in tools. Normal tools he noticed. All of which she was using to fix the little black box, a magnifying glass hovering over it as she used a wire cutter.

“Hello?” Bucky called as he turned down the radio which sat on the bedside table. 

Hermione spun around on her chair and the super-soldier tried noticed the bag under her eyes, and the sight disorientated look on her face. “Hi.” She yawned. “Would you like some breakfast?”

Giving her a quick smile he shook his head. “It’s eight thirty Hermione. P. m.” 

Confusion filled her eyes as she looked at the clock in the counter. “What day is it.”

“Saturday.”

“Ow”, rubbing her eyes she turned to him. “Sorry. You could have called me.”

“It’s all right.” He smiled handing her the plate. Returning the smile Hermione dug into the slice of pizza. “What you working on?”

“Just a view bits and pieces”, she didn’t meet his eyes but Bucky could see something flash in hers. “Would you like to see?” The excitement in her voice was clear as a bell and Bucky nodded, earning himself the brightest smile he had seen in years. In a fluid motion, she had gotten off her chair and pulled him to towards the gadget-filled desk. “This is our alarm system when I brought you here nobody had been her since my Grandad and the systems a bit knackered. So, I diced to add a little bit of magic.” A wicked smile crossed her face. “When I installed it we no one will even be able to find the house or the grounds without the need of a secret keeper.” She rattled on about the benefits of the new security system, once she was finished with that she picked up a gauntlet she had made for Agent Romanoff. She had managed to add an electromagnetic shield with the snake bites which should repulse most enemies if she would be overwhelmed in a fight, not to mention she had changed the wiring and coding so that if a certain god of mischief attacked the weaponry wouldn’t be effected by the magical influences. This continued for another couple of minutes, Hermione would show him a gadget he would ask if he didn’t understand and she would explain. 

When he watched her, explain her additions to Starks tech, he couldn’t help but feel an odd sense of Deja Vue. He had been in a situation like this before, with another genius with brown hair and golden brown eyes, covered in grease and oil, bouncing on their heels as they spoke. 

But there were key differences. One, this genius was by far more attractive. Her wild curls spilling out of the messy ponytail. Her eyes wider more innocent and at the same time more adult and wary. She was shorter as well only reaching the middle of his chest.  
Two, it had been a long time ago, at a worse time with less hope. He remembered being impressed and smiling but not laughing as much.   
Three, Steve had been with him. It had been Steve who had been spoken to, who has asked the questions. He had said some things, but nothing important. 

Frowning he regarded the pint-sized witch as she showed him the little box. “And this is going to connect us to the tower main frame as well as the rest of Stark Industries, properties, commercial and privet.” And with that, she activated the small box. 

Within three minutes the lights had flickered and come back accompanied by a crisp man’s voice. 

“Good evening Miss Stark.”

Hermione grinned brightly. “Hello JARVIS.”

Bucky felt his heart sink and his hands begin to shake, all he could think of was “Shit”.


	3. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was meant to be up last Thursday but I got distracted and then I got to go to a pre-premier of Spiderman Homecoming. And it was amazing, all is right in the MCU once more.

It had been a month now sins Hermione had found and slammed Bucky in the wall and until now she still hadn’t been given the all clear by her Dad to come home. Looking out on the Sicilian countryside Hermione found that under different circumstances she wouldn’t have minded.

It was the middle of summer and the heat was enough to keep her from spending all her time working on little projects. The heat of her cauldron was just too much to bare even for her, and she had to admit it was nice to read outside for a bit (even if it was currently midnight and she was reading by firelight). However, this wasn’t a Holliday and Hermione knew it. So, despite all her efforts keeping herself calm, I just wasn’t happening. She could only assume the newspaper in her hands probably wasn’t helping her frazzled state.  
Hermione sneered when she saw General Ross smiling up at her on the front page. Apparently, he had been spouting crap about Bruce again and Hermione wasn’t having it. This arse had been trying to justify his hunt for the doctor for years now, and her Dad being the overly confident (and protective) genius he was, was swatting them away like the flies they were. But now the General set is eyes on Bucky, with more success it seemed. 

Apparently, people found it harder to forgive somebody who killed the ‘National Hero’ Howard Stark. With a huff, Hermione threw the paper in the fire for a moment she regretted the fact that Muggle newspapers didn’t wince in pain like the Prophet did when she burnt them. Watching with morbid fascination as the picture of Ross burnt slowly eating away at his face. The sound of feet hitting the wooden porch caught her attention. 

“You’ve been avoiding me”, she called out.

Bucky froze on the second step. He had hoped she had gone to bed when he had gone for his run. No such luck. “No?”

“Was that a question or an answer?” A small smile tugged on her lips as she watched the much taller former assassin becoming more and more flustered. 

“Emmm… Well, you…” Bucky’s eyes darted around trying to look at anything but the young woman curled up on the garden furniture.

“It’s alright,” Hermione said taking her eyes from the flames. “I left some stew in the oven, why don’t you get a plate and come back out here.” There was a finality in her tone which made him want to obey her wishes. But Bucky did remember a time when he was more of a trouble maker and less of a submissive dog, as his HYDRA handler liked to call him. Raising his eyes to meet hers, he cocked his head. 

“I’m not feeling hungry.”

The girl raised an eyebrow at him, her golden-brown eyes filled with amusement. “Oww look at you thinking you have a choice.” Confused Bucky looked at her when she pulled out her wand flickering it in his direction. Only to find himself sitting on the opposite chair the fire between them, a plate of food in his lap. “Now you’re going to eat that and then you’re going to tell me what got your knickers in a twist so we can sort it out. I don’t know how long were going to be stuck here so we might as well get along.” She smiled again and sat up so she could look him in the eye. 

Bucky was going to argue but was stopped when the crisp clear voice of JARVIS broke the silence first. “Miss Stark I hate to interrupt, but Miss Weasley is asking for access through the flu network. Shall I let her in?”

“Of course, JARVIS tell her I will be a moment.”

“Naturally Miss.”

“Now you Mister.” She said poking a finger in his direction. “Will tell me what’s wrong after this.” She jumped from the seat and walked into the living room. 

“Mr Barns?”, JARVIS asked once he was gone. 

“Yes.” 

“If I may. I don’t think you were to blame.”

“Excuse me?”

“I do not believe you were not to blame for the Starks death.”

“Hanging his head his head he mumbled: “Thanks, JARVIS.”

“Neither does Sir or Miss…. And If I know Miss Weasley. I would suggest you join Miss Stark in the living room. You may want to brace yourself.”

Frowning Bucky nodded (wasn’t completely sure if JARVIS could see him) and skulked into the house. 

He was greeted by the by the sight of three strangers chatting enthusiastically with Hermione. Each of them caring a fully loaded box. 

“Mum packed some pre-maid, hot pot, roast chicken and everything you need for a full English”, the girl he presumed was Miss Weasley said. As she placed the box on the kitchen counter.

“She didn’t need to do that.”

“Don’t be silly Mione. She wanted to.” 

“Yea but it’s too much.”

At this a young man with glasses stepped in, he had black messy hair placed a hand around her shoulders. “You know Molly. She can’t resist feeding her kids. Plus Ron told her that Barnes was here so she went a little overboard.”

Hermione’s head snapped round, her eyes narrowed as she glared at Ron. “You did what!”

Ron’s ears turned bright read as he muttered something that sounded a lot like “Thanks a lot, mate” as his best friend rounded on him.

“It’s supposed to be a secret Ron! He’s a wanted man!” 

“She was getting worried. What was I supposed to tell her?” 

“I don’t know, but certainly not: Hermione’s babysitting an ex-assassin Mum. Please pass me the potatoes.”

“Why am I always eating when you mock me?” Ron asked eyebrows raised. His ears were still red but he had a small smile on his face. 

“Just because.”

Harry who was unpacking the food spoke up: “To be fair mate you were eating when she asked.”

Bucky who was watching the scene from the door tried to suppress the laughed that was bubbling in his chest. The three of them were so absurdly normal, amongst the bizarre situation it was refreshing for him to see. If he closed his eyes, he could imagen himself and Steve much younger in his mother’s kitchen laughing and teasing each other just like them.

His laughter caught the attention of the four, and Bucky quickly stopped. Ginny’s hazel eyes scanned him before she gave him a wicked grin.

“So, this is him? The hunk that’s keeping our Hermione away?” 

Bucky looked up at the girl with surprise whilst Hermione let out an exasperated: “Ginny.” The super soldier felt himself grin. Recognising the dynamic between Hermione and Ginny very similar to his with Steve. 

“Indeed, I am Miss”, he drawled, giving her a wink. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was glad that Bucky seemed a little happier but at the same time a little but out on the fact that it was at her expense. Which she sure it was after he gave her a cheeky wink of her own. The blood slowly reached her cheeks as she scowled at him.

“Well, that’s something you liked to hear,” Harry said from the kitchen as he placed a tin of beans in the kitchen.

“Ow Don’t be such a spoilsport Harry. I’m only messing.” She turned back to the man in front of her. “It’s nice to meet you Barens. I’m Ginny, This is my boyfriend Harry and my brother Ron. Seen as Hermione didn’t want to introduce us.”

“Why and interrupted your monologue”, Ron huffed Placing the final items in the fridge. “You're not letting her get a word in edgeways.”

“O I’m sorry”, Ginny said with faked sweetness. “I forget that’s usually your job.” 

Seeing the argument coming Harry quickly interrupted his best friend and brought the conversation back to Hermione. “How about you guys how have you been?” 

“Fine,” Hermione said taking an apple Harry offered her setting down on the table. Throwing the other Harry had placed on the table at Bucky, who caught it with ease. “You still didn’t eat. So f I turn around and don’t see a bite out of that apple I will be forced to take drastic measures.” 

Not wanting to ensure the little witches’ might wrath again he swiftly took a bite. Gaining a laugh from Ron. “Bloody hell Hermione, how long did it take you to train this one. He’s appsalutley terrified of you.” 

The brunet elbowed her friend in the ribs as he laughed effectively knocking the wind out of his lungs. “Took me seven years with you lot, a super soldier is a piece of cake after that.” A smile played on her lips as she smiled at Bucky. 

Now it was Harry's chance to laugh. “Don’t worry mate her bark is usually worse than her bit.” He gave the older man a reassuring slap on the back as he walked over and handed him a beer. 

“Speak for yourself”, Ron huffed rubbing his ribs. “I still have the scars from those bloody birds.” 

“Yea well you deserve them!”, both Ginny and Hermione called from their seats each excepting a beer from Harry. Hermione frowned a little as she excepted her looking from it to her friend. 

“Emm Harry?”

“Yes?”

“Not that I’m not glad to see you but… why are you guys still here? You’re not supposed to be gone too long. Remember Kingsley said your being watched.”  
Harry waved her concern away.  
“We're supposed to be at an Order meeting in Grimmauld place your secure flew networks to keep the noisy buggers out and besides.” He grind. “It’s movie night.” Pulling a DVD out of his pocket he handed it to her. “You Dad said you’d probably like to see this again.”

A smile curled on her lips when she recognised the pick font. Linsey Lohan’s unsure expression looking back at her she grind.

“Not going to lie I didn’t expect you to like girly films,” Harry Said sitting himself down across from her. 

“Excuse me Mr Potter, but I am a girl.” Hermione huffed. “And I won’t have my film preferences questioned by somebody who has never seen Star Wars.” She said grabbing her drink, the DVD and flounced off into the living room. 

“Well sorry if I think the howl chosen one plot is a little too close to real life,” Harry called after her, whilst helping Ron with snakes. Bucky frowned at the four of them. Chosen one? What the hell was was the kid talking about. 

“Well”, Hermione’s voice came from the other room. “No need to worry about any weird similarities to our life’s. Although, I do think that if Malfoy was born a muggle girl he would be Regina George. But I might just be projecting there.”

Harry let out a laughed and tighter with Ron they made their way to the living room snacks in hand. Bucky was about to turn around and use this as his means to escape back into his room. But just has he was about to reach the door Ginny snagged his elbow with a sly grin. “Movie night is not optional.”

The next thing the super soldier knew he spent the next four hours in the company of the young witches and wizards watching a film he quite honestly had no clue what it was about. But he had to admit it was interesting to watch. Not to mention the company was amusing as well. Hermione and Ron seemed to start arguments over the tiniest things whilst Harry and Ginny either tried to sooth the situation or were too busy laughing at the two. However, as it got darker and Harry checked his watch he turned to Hermione.  
“We’re going to have to go.” He said kicking Ron at to stand up. “We’ve got an early start.” 

Ginny got up from here seat hugging Hermione. “Well be back for movie night.”

“I hope not. I’d like to be home by then.” 

Bucky shook the boy's hand and was given a hug from Ginny. When the read head pulled back she gave him a smile. “Look after her will you. She sometimes forgets to.”  
“I’m not the best person…”

She frowned, but patted him on the back and joined her brother and boyfriend. Bucky watched with amazement as Hermione handed them a flower pot each taking a bit of powder. “Will see you guys soon,” Harry said hugging Hermione again and to Bucky's confusion, he stood in the fireplace.

“JARVIS, open the flew net.”

“Of cures Miss Stark.” 

“Nice meeting you Bucky.” The soldier nodded and watched with confusion as the younger man yelled “The Burrow” and threw the powder down. Green flames Ingulfed him and the next thing he knew Harry was gone. He watched the other two do the same. 

“That was amazing.” He said looking at Hermione who looked at the green flames watching them die down after Ginny’s excited. 

“Faster and cheaper than flying.” Hermione shrugged flicking her wand at the dishes left on the coffee table and they floated into the kitchen. Bucky was looking awkwardly at her and then to his bedroom door. He wondered if he could manage to get to his room before she hexed him. Taking one step he tested the waters. “Before you go running off into seclusion. You mind telling me why you’ve been avoiding me?”

Damn it.

Bucky turned to her. Her expression was cool as she looked at him. Leaning against the couch her arms folded and somehow despite being so much shorter than him, she was looking down at him. Stark eyes expectant. 

“It’s not your fault.”

“Didn’t think that it was.” 

Rubbing his eyes Bucky risked another look at her. “I don’t know if…Do you know… What do you know about your grandparent's death?” 

“You mean the fact that the Winter Soldier killed them?” He was superseded at the softness of her voice. He had expected anger, maybe a punch. 

“I know Bucky. My Dad knows. Steve told us when he asked me to start looking for you.” She laid a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. 

“Then why did you? Come looking for the murderer of Howard Stark.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Because I didn’t go looking for the Murderer I went looking you.” Feeling the familiar frustration she got when she talked to so many of her friends and family. Making a note to seek professional help about her addiction to people with self-loathing issues, Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder again. This time holding it tighter and forcing him to leave it here if he didn’t want to use force to get it off. “Bruce Banner turns into a green rage monster and one time he broke Harlem. My old Professor was a werewolf, almost killed me in Harry twice in one night. Barton and Romanoff both former pay as you go assassins. Howard Stark created a gas that made people want to tear each other apart. My Dad sold weapons without caring or understanding much what they did to people…. I…I killed thirteen people in one night. And I’m not sure if I even feel guilty about it.”

Bucky looked up at her and she felt her heart break a little when she looked at him with those sad brown eyes. He looked like a kicked puppy and all she wanted to was hug him. 

“What I’m trying to say is… we all have sides to us that we are afraid of. But do you know what the difference is between my Dad and Stane? Between you and a Hydra agent? Between anyone on the team and whoever the hell wronged them?” Bucky didn’t answer just looked at her.

“Intent and guilt. Stane didn’t care who he hurt and he did it for profit. My Dad was an idiot but he never wanted to hurt innocent people. You never got the choice to in what you did you were forest into it.” She smiled at him absentmindedly rubbing his shoulder. 

“We’re all a little broken, Bucky. It doesn't make us monsters. Nevermind how much we tell our selfs it does.” Bucky watched with confusion as she patted his shoulder and got on her tiptoes and kissed the left side of his jaw. Some deep part of his mind he registered that she was probably too short to reach his cheek even on her tiptoes and that that was where she was aiming for.

“Now I’m going to bed and if you're still avoiding me by tomorrow I will live up o all Stark stereotype.” She winked. “So you’ve been warned.”

Bucky just stood their eyes wide watching her go a tingling feeling where her lips had been.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky to his credit did do as he was told and sized avoiding Hermione, much to his own benefit. Hermione was a force to be reckoned with, at least if you could believe ‘Hogwarts A History’.

He wasn’t completely sure if the witch had been completely awake when she had handed him this copy. After witnessing her rather alarming slipping and working pattern he couldn’t be too sure anymore. But the copy she had handed him had dedicated an entire chapter (entitled the Second Blood Wars) to her and her friends. This chapter had answered some questions for Bucky particularly the ones raised by Harry’s rather flippant and frequent remarks about films being too close to his own life. Especially after sitting down and watching Star Wars and Lord of the Rings with Hermione. 

It also shed light on the relationship between the three. Harry the chosen one a boy who had been forced into a terrible fate and Ron and Hermione his best friends who just wouldn’t let him do it alone. Ron taking on the role of Strategist and Hermione unsurprisingly was the brains. The brightest witch of her age, some professor had been quoted to say when describing the young witch. 

What had really shocked him, however, was the fact that at the time of this He Who Must Not Be Named was defeated by them, the three had been only in their teens. The former soldier was even more horrified when he found that the three had started this fight when they were only eleven.   
Bucky had to go for a run after that. Reading the details of the so-called Blood Wars had been t close to what he could remember from his own time, which then got him to think of other things, he would rather forget.

Taking a break to take in the view from the hill on which the farm sat. It was the furthest point he could go without disturbing the wards, Hermione and JARVIS had set up. It was nice here, although it wasn’t his home. It was all a little too green for him and defiantly too hot for his liking. It was all too unfamiliar, although if he thought about it, he supposed Brooklyn would be just as strange and unfamiliar to him now. Turning his head Bucky made his way back to the house.

Once he’d reached it He could hear Hemione’s warm laugh which had become one of his favourite sounds over the weeks. 

When he heard a man’s voice, one he didn’t recognise as Ron or Harry’s, Bucky panicked. The longer he listened, the more his brain struggled to place the voice. 

“She’s laughing”, he thought. “She can’t be in danger. But what if she’s playing along? What if it’s an agent? What if She’s unarmed?” Fear driven scenarios went through his mind and despite him knowing from his own experience she could handle herself. Bucky couldn’t bear the thought of the new friend, who had been the first friendly face in years.  
Bursting through the door to find Hermione and smiling if a bit confused up at him. A cup of tea in front of her and a rather… Well, the only word Bucky could come up with was soft. Not in a weak way but, warm and inviting. He was shorter than himself and physically older with brown hair which looked like it had been ruffled. The man was smiling at him from behind his own cup of tea, though his eyes held a scrutinising him behind his glasses. 

“So this is him.” The man asked looking at Hermione, giving her a smile and then turning the man still standing in the door confused. “Bruce Banner.” He said hand out stretched held in the soldier’s direction. 

“You’re the green guy”, he said looking at him baffled. This was the guy who turned in to a green rage giant. He looked to Hermione for confirmation, only to be greeted by Hermione’s raised eyebrow of doom. A disturbing action which made her look like her grandfather (he was willing to bet like her father too) and was one sure way to make any one feel guilty. 

“Don’t look at him like that Hermione”, Dr Banner came to his defence. “I think it’s still better than the way your Dad introduce himself to me.” Hermione merely rolled her eyes at the two of them as she patted the seat beside her. 

“So, what you doing here Doc?”, the former soldier asked as he slipped into his seat. Eyeing the Avenger who had for some reason remained unannounced by the IA who usually informed him of the comings and goings, after an incident involving Harry, a kitchen knife and a pissed of Hermione. “On a vacation?” Bruce gave Hermione a questioning look as he put his cup down. 

“Actually, I asked him to come.” She sighed as she meets his eyes. “How are you feeling, I mean really? Not the brave face rubbish.”

Bucky’s frown deepened. “I’m fine.” 

“Really because your bedroom’s walls tell another story.” Hermione’s face was emotionless as she looked him in the eye almost awaiting the storm that had already been brewing in him since reading that damn chapter about Hermione and her friends. He had thought he had hidden his anger well. Apparently not, but that wasn’t going to stop him saving face.

“You went in my room?”, Bucky asked in the tone of voice that had always got Steve pulling his tail between his legs. It had even worked after Steve’s transformation and he was pretty sure it would have worked now, despite his juvenile choice in words.

Hermione, however, didn’t even bat an eye. “No. But the walls are thin and there’s a fricking IA that monitors everything in that happens in this house.” She said flatly. 

“JARVIS tolled on me?”

“Indeed Sir”, the crisp voice called out. “But you must realise that Mr Stark has programmed me to protect Miss Stark from any form of aggression within her presence, which is monitored by myself. This isn’t a singe of mistrust towards you, just protocol.”

At this, all three of the kitchens occupants looked to the ceiling. Bucky feeling rather uncomfortable, just at the idea of how much the IA had witnessed. Bruce with a slightly amused smile at his friend over protectiveness. Seeing another ‘discussion’ about privacy and trust from both Pepper and Hermione in the horizon. Hermione looked affronted.

“Seriously! I’m twenty-one!” Hermione growled working herself up into her ranting mood before she could reach that however, Bruce interrupted her. 

“I don’t think your Dad’s separation anxiety is the point here Hermione.”

“Yeah… right. Sorry JARVIS.”  
"No harm done Miss. I'm sure you'll get Mr Stark to see it your way, Miss." 

Hermione looked a little sheepish when she turned back to Bucky clearing her throat before she continued. “Anyway. I know you’re not okay. I understand you might not want to talk to me about it or even that you don’t think I can understand.” She smiled softly at him. “And quite frankly I’m not going to insult you by pretending that I can. But what I do know is you need to talk about it and get your temper under control. Because when this is over you’re still going to have to deal with a shit load of people who will want to tear you down. So, I brought you the best man for the job.” She added with a hand gesture towards Bruce. Who gave him another smile, as Hermione got up from her seat heading out towards the door.

“And where are you going?” Bucky wouldn’t say he was panicking but, he hadn’t exactly spent time with anyone alone and her admitting he knew he was currently unstable did have him a little worried.

“I’m going for a run.” She threw over her shoulder as she slipped on one of her shoes.

“Why don’t you ever go running with me?”

“Because I’d rather gouge my eyes out then her another on my left joke from a super soldier.” And with that, she gave them both a nod before she left the house letting the door slam behind her. 

“You know she likes her Dad”, Bruce said pouring tea into a cup for the ex-soldier. “Enforces everyone to look after them self and then feeling before anyone can imply they need help them self’s.” The doctor offered him the cup. “But at least you know that they care.” Bucky tuck a sip cringing.

“What the hell is that,” he gagged. 

“Lemon and ginger tea,” Bruce said, smiling apologetically. “Sorry, should have told you it gets a bit sharp.”

“So, this is what you think will make me feel better?” The former soldier grinned. “Poison me with tea.”

“It’s a start.”

……

Hermione came jogging towards the last electroshock post, that Howard had left when he had set up for her Gramps and Nan. Let no one say that Howard Stark didn’t do anything for his friends. 

Opening the beacon and started rewiring, adding here and there as a final instalment she replaced the old power sauce with a miniaturised arc reactor. Once she closed that up she watched as the light blue shimmer of the reinforced shield.  
"What's the reading JARVIS?"

"The shield is working 100% Miss. The levels of Magic are cooperating with my systems and is far more subtle than anything Mr Stark as produced in a while." 

Hermione Snorted as she turned to run back to the house. "Thanks, J", she added as she pulled out the ear piece.

Another reason why she was grateful for Bruce to come, he could keep Bucky occupied ass he checked the old security system. Hermione hadn’t wanted to worry him but she had felt a shift in her wards. She didn’t think it was anything to worry about, but she was a Stark paranoia was an inherited trait. Although where you really being paranoid when somebody was watching you? 

The bonus was that Bucky would talk to somebody about his anger. God (and the holes in the wall) knew the runs weren’t helping. Bruce was probably the best person for the job. Knowing what it was like to feel a part of you that wasn’t quite you, controlling your emotions. The only rezone Hermione didn’t confront him about it was that her experience with Harry had confirmed she wasn’t any good at it. Or rather she couldn’t deal with another angst driven friend who would just yell at her that she didn’t understand. Call her selfish but Hermione was just so tired. Her own problems were keeping her up all night and Bucky was the root of a hand full of problems.

“Note to self, kick Rodgers in the balls when this is over.”

Drudging up the stairs Hermione could hear the two men laughing inside. Well, that was going better than she expected. Kicking off her mood caked shoes she opened the door to find the both sitting on the floor in the most uncomfortable position she had ever seen.

“What are you doing?” Hermione asked trying to hold in the laugh. The super soldier looked like he was constipated as he set there all noted up like a pretzel. So much so Hermione muttered a quick order to JARVIS to take a picture, she could laugh at later.

“Yoga”, Bruce said calmly as he gracefully got to his feet. Bucky attempted to do the same only to fall flat on his face, scowling up at her when Hermione burst out laughing. 

“Don’t know what you’re laughing at. You’ll have to do this if you're not careful.”

“What’s that supposed to mean.”

“It means”, Bruce said patting her on the shoulder. “That JARVIS doesn’t just tell Tony when you’re having nightmares anymore.”

“Pepper tell you?”

“Yep.” Hermione groaned. She should have seen that coming. 

“You do know you’re not really a psychiatrist?”

Bruce just shrugged, giving her that irritating smile that made any form of anger imposable. “Tony already acts as if I am might as well get used to it.” He tapped the stools and gave her a serious expression. “Let’s start with your mother.”

Hermione ground as she sat down. "You're hilarious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favourite chapter but I just can't seem to get it right. I may change this chapter later on. If you have any suggestions please leave a note.   
> Thanks


	5. Ink

Okay, she was doing it on purpose. He knew she was. It was simply imposable to sit and fawn over dusty old books and somehow still be the most captivating subject in the room. It must have been a spell, or it would have if Bucky didn’t know that she would never enchant him. Well at least with actual magic. 

Bucky really was tiring not to watch her, but the way her nose scrunched up in concentration. How she nibbled on the end of her pen or the way she had her hair pulled in to a messy bun. Which didn’t in the least keep the rebellious curls from falling out of her hair band. One curl which kept falling into her face she had to keep swiping it back. He was half tempted to go up and shove it back himself. 

“And breath out…Bucky.”

The super soldier jumped at Bruce’s voice. Sitting cross-legged in front of him the doctor had been attempting to get Bucky to meditate. He was starting to get the feeling that he was failing.

“Sorry, Doc.” 

“It’s alright.” He got up walking over to the kitchen. “I think we should take a break anyway I’m meeting Tony and Kingsley in an hour.” Bruce gave Bucky a meaningful look as he took a sip from the glass of water. “Give you some time to clear your head.”

Bucky gave him a sheepish smile. He hadn’t been as subtle as he had thought, but then he let the doctor’s words settle in his mind. “You’re meeting Stark.”

Bruce nodded. “Yes, and Kingsley we're trying to sort out your situation. Amongst other things.” 

Getting up from his position he threw another look at Hermione. She had somehow managed to get ink on her nose. It was adorable. He looked over to Bruce and felt the panic in his chest. “You’re not going to tell Stark, are you?”

“Tell him what?” Bruce said looking at him innocently. 

Relive crossed Bucky’s features. “Thanks.” 

“Besides, you have much more to worry about.” 

“What do you mean.” 

“Well, apart from her Dad who, let’s face it can be unstable and has the ability to create world destroying weaponry but you didn’t even consider, the eight Weasleys who have adopted her into their family. Who to my understanding includes a dragon tamer, a curse breaker…”

“A cures breaker?” Bucky asked looking confused. 

“Have you seen Indiana Jones?”

Bucky shook his head. 

“I’m sure Hermione will get you to watch it. She likes Harrison Ford.”

Bucky nodded. He had noticed her excitement during their Star Wars Marathon. 

“Well magical Indiana Jones and two tricksters, of course, you meet Ron, Ginny and Harry. But then there’s also the two ministry officials who can make anything they do to you look like an accident. But it’s Molly Weasley you should be worried about. Not to mention if she teams up with Pepper who will call Dianna causing all three of Hermione’s mother figures to be your enemy. That’s not even mentioning her cousins the SHIELD agents. One of which is dating Steve. Which brings back the Steve issue, he was in love with her grandmother so I’m not sure which side head be on.”

He let his little speech settle in as he took his coat and satchel of the chair. “Also, the other guy and I have a soft spot for her too.” 

Bucky gave him an “I promise I will not hurt her, sir” nod, the one he had perfected with Steve’s help a long time ago. 

“Hermione”, Bruce called. “I’m going to have to get back to the tower.” The witches head popped up Bucky wanted to groan. Her cheek now sported a smudge of its own. The need to run his finger over soft skin was getting stronger and he had to look away.

“You’re leaving already? It’s only”, she looked at her watch and let out a surprised. “O” It was already four. She had been working for seven hours. “I’ll set up the floo.” She said as she got up from her seat. And walked over to the fireplace taking the pot of powder of the counter. “JARVIS.”

“Opening the network now Miss.” 

The flames where lit and Hermione threw the powder into the flames, making it save for Bruce to step in. “We’ll see you next week?” Hermione asked looking up at him with a bright smile. 

“Maybe not. Your dad seems to think I want to go to a fundraiser.” The doctor looked pained and both Hermione and Bucky tried to keep their laughter under control.

“Have fun with that.” She said as she threw another hand full of powder into the flames. “Stark Tower.” And with that, the doctor was gone and left the two alone again. Hermione turned to him. The ink smudges still on her face she smiled.

“You have something…” He pointed at her cheek. Immediately she began rubbing at her face only making it worse. “Wait let me.” He didn’t know what he was thinking but before he knew it he swiped his finger over her soft, warm skin. His heart began racing and the dryness of his mouth only increased as he let his hand cup her cheek. 

Hermione felt herself blush. Biting her lower lip she stepped back, feeling her nerves getting the better of her she began to babble. “Ever heard of Indiana Jones?” 

He gave her a smirk. “Yea I heard of him.”

“Want to watch Raiders of the Lost Ark?” Swallowing he nodded. Trying hard not to look at her as she smiled. He noticed her nose scrunched up just like it did when she was concentrating and that blue ink smudge was still there. 

God, she had to be doing this on purpose.


End file.
